


Who Could Refrain

by AnonymousMink



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allllll of the UST, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Personal space issues, Set sometime in the end of the last episode most likely?, UST, kinda domestic, precious murder baes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMink/pseuds/AnonymousMink
Summary: “God only knows how much damage you're doing to my locks with your constant breaking and entering.” She says it dismissively but there's a heat in her cheeks… so faint he’s almost certain anyone else would miss it. Anyone who didn’t watch her as closely as he does.  (Aka Mariah very sensibly resolves to stop Shades' constant B&E and things get kinda... tense ;-))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellie/gifts).



> ((A lil gift for my best beta, psychic trash twin, Shakespearean sorceress and general musearella Rellie! You may have ship-napped me into this wench but I regret NOTHING! <3
> 
> It's set sometime in the last episode before the final ShadyMariah scene (y'all know the one I mean winkwink) annnnnd I really hope you enjoy it folks! It's my first time writing this pair so go easy on me ;-) ))

  
  
  


“Here.” The object is hurled unceremoniously at his head the moment he steps into the living room. Finding Mariah waiting, legs crossed primly at the ankle as she leans against the back of the couch.

 

The queen of her domain.

 

All cool serenity and vaguely accusatory eyebrows as she straightens up.

 

He catches it without thinking, a solid metal weight in his palm, pulling off his glasses to get a better look. His eyebrows rise as he takes in the clean-cut set of keys resting in his palm, at least a half dozen of them on a silver loop, each meticulously engraved; ‘Club - main’, ‘Club - side’, etc etc. Then there's the... _others._ ‘House - front.’ ‘House - back.’

 

He finds himself momentarily off-balance, brow creasing as he looks up at her in surprise. “What're these for?”

 

She sniffs, the picture of unaffected calm as she lifts one shoulder in her crisply pressed blazer.

 

“God only knows how much damage you're doing to my locks with your constant breaking and entering.” She says it dismissively but there's a heat in her cheeks… so faint he’s almost certain anyone else would miss it. Anyone who didn’t watch her as closely as he does. Something flickering in her eyes as she looks away for a fraction of a second. “I thought I'd save us all some time and money.”

 

He looks down again, hefting the keys. Feeling the weight of them in his hand, physical, _tangible,_ as he takes in her words _._ Something in him tightens strangely even as he shrugs his shoulders, hitting her with his most suggestive smile as he pulls out his own keys.

 

“Smart idea.” He says, clicking this new ring into place beside the others as he crosses towards her.

 

“I’m known for them.” She says flatly, eyes narrowing as he eats up the space between them. Something almost… expectant in her face despite the coolness in her voice.

 

-

 

She has to keep herself from fidgeting as he approaches. Well respected council women did _not_ fidget. Not even when a man like _that_ was stalking towards them, his shit eating grin melting into a knowing smirk that has her stomach lurching as he plants himself beside her.

 

Too close.

 

As always.

 

He never did have any concept of personal space.

 

“Here.” He’s saying, unclipping something from his keychain. Folding a tarnished metal key into her hand before she has chance to process him reaching for her at all. His fingers sparking against her skin, a frisson of tension that has her heart jumping as his touch lingers just a moment too long.

 

“Why?” She asks, even as she fights to keep her voice even. Forcing her shoulders straight as her heart goes into overdrive, picking up it’s pace until she’s worried he’ll hear it.

 

“Turnabout's fair play.” He shrugs, his dark eyes flashing down at her as he hooks an eyebrow. “You showed me yours…”

 

She bites her teeth together sharply at his tone, irritation spiking over her nerves. Irritation and… and something she’s _really_ trying to will away right now. The low-burning heat that flares up inside of her as he pushes his way even further into her space. All half-smiles and knowing looks and that good damn aftershave he wears too much of. The one she’s found herself dreaming about.

 

She can’t help but lean closer.

 

-

 

 _Fair play._ He repeats silently to himself even as he traces the lines of her face with his eyes. Unable to pull his gaze away from those tightly-pursed lips as he tries to tell himself this is all part of the game.

 

A matching of power. Taking and giving it turn as he plays their equilibrium like a violin.

 

_Trust._

 

It’s an underrated quality in the underworld. No wonder they’d toppled it so easily, the other would-be kings of Harlem crumpling like paper in the rain.

 

Mariah however… she’s marble.

 

Solid, sturdy, _beautiful,_ a statue that could rise above it all. _Rule_ it all. Not just the figurehead he once thought she could be but… more.

 

Lady Liberty herself.

 

“Like I could ever be seen in whatever den of iniquity you call home.” She huffs, even as she pockets the key. $100 manicured fingers sliding it out of sight so fluidly he wonders if she ever learnt pick pocketing herself. She has a talent for it.

 

He can’t help but wonder what else she might have a _talent_ for.

 

“Hey, Benny Harris once lived there.” He retorts. His heart turning over like a engine as she finally smiles, just a little. The expression catching inside of him, a delicious pulse of victory as she narrows her eyes.

 

“Really?” She asks almost _teasingly_ , one hand braced on her hip as she leans forward just a fraction.

 

“Well if he didn’t someone probably did,” He smirks down at her, voice hushing as he steals another inch closer. “This is Harlem after all. You can’t cross the street without tripping over a historical marker.”

 

“Don’t I know it.” She replies, a breathlessness to her voice that has his insides doing goddamn gymnastics as he gets closer and closer. Willingly caught in her gravity. “Maybe I’ll stop by after all.”

 

“I’ll clean the place up specially.” He promises, close enough now to smell the first threads of her perfume. Teasing and tantalizing in its softness, and _unbearably_ classy of course. It probably cost more than most people in the neighbourhood made in a month but he can’t get enough of it, tasting addiction on the tip of his tongue as he breathes her in.

 

“Hide the bodies?” She suggests dryly, leaning up ever so slightly. That darkly expectant look back in her eyes, glowing like embers. Making something inside of him _growl._

 

“Of course.” He can’t keep his hands to himself anymore, barely conscious of himself as he runs his fingers across the tasteful gold chain she’s wearing around her neck. Across her _skin._ Feeling her pulse racing beneath his fingertips, almost as fast as his is. “Anything for you.”

 

He means it when he says it.

 

_Anything._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ((Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed it I hope you'll think about leaving a lil' comment, I'd appreciate it so much! They completely make my day! <3 ))


End file.
